1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a spraying device, and more particularly to a striping and marking device in which the width of the stripe may be preadjusted; and in which the marks may be linear as when they are applied to the side and top surface of items such as curbs, or the marks may be circular or arcuate patterns as when they are used to mark out activity areas on playgrounds, athletic fields and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wheeled spraying apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,144, issued Oct. 24, 1972 to Thomas J. Smrt and includes a box-like frame supported by a pair of forward and a pair of aft wheels, the wheels of each pair being positioned one on each side of the frame and applied for connection to the frame by means of axles through the frame. The wheels positioned on the same side of the frame are substantially in line. The wheels provide forward and aft rectilinear motion, but because of fixed mounting do not permit arcuate or circular patterns to be formed. Thus, the device is confined to striping situations such as may be required in striping parking places in parking lots, or athletic fields where only linear striping is necessary. The frame includes a base plate which is provided with an opening to receive the valve end of an inverted aerosol spray can, and side plates extend from the base plate to maintain the can in a substantially upright position. There is an upwardly extending handle for pushing the frame over the surface to be marked. A cable extends along the handle between a valve crank mounted on the frame and a trigger mounted on the upper end of the handle. The spray can valve is actuated by a slide plate which is slidably secured to the base plate, and sliding movement of the slide plate is effected by the valve crank when the trigger is actuated. No provision is made for adjusting the height of the aerosol spray can nor its angular relationship with respect to the base. Thus the width of the stripe is not readily controllable nor is it possible to position the can to permit the spraying of the sides or tops of curbs.
A marking apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,821 issued Apr. 21, 1981 to Thomas J. Smrt. As shown by the patent, the marking apparatus includes a wheel equipped base with wheels positioned on the base as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,144 thereby providing only rectilinear motion. The can holder is adjustably mounted on the handle for holding a can of marking material. The can holder includes a stop plate which engages the actuator of the spray can and through which the marking material is sprayed. A trigger rod is moveably mounted on the handle for pushing the can toward the stop plate for opening the valve of the can and releasing the spray generally downwardly to the surface to be marked. While the height of the can may be adjusted, which provides a measure of control of the stripe width, no provision has been made for paint masks which may be positioned to control the stripe and provide a more sharply defined edge to the stripe. Surely no provision has been made for adjusting the direction of the paint spray to permit curb spraying along the sides or top. Nor is any provision made for positioning the spray can so as to allow spraying alongside of the device to reach those areas that would otherwise be inexcessable because of the proximity of curbs or other obstructions.